Tsar of Masks
Appearance The first thing you'd notice about Tsar is his mask. Unless he has requipped to a different costume, he will be wearing the same mask, which is large and cube-shaped, hiding his entire head. It's unclear what the mask is made of, though it is never damaged, even by direct assaults, so it is likely either a hard substance or magically reinforced. Weight also never seems to be an issue, and it never seems to encumber him. Unlike his other masks, the monster emulated with this mask is not from a movie Tsar likes. This mask is based off a monster seemingly out of Tsar's own imagination. Also, while the other monsters have names that are overtly comical, the monster here is named 'Syclebrand' (by Tsar), a more serious name. The mask is grey and mottled. The mouth doesn't seem to have separate teeth and lips, instead the two are fused into a row of square, interlocking teeth that fuse with the skin, making it unclear where the lips end and the teeth begins. The eyes are located on the side, and are large and square. A row of plates run along the spine, starting at the upper back of the head. The mask also has a mane of white hair, starting on the back, stretching around to cover the jaw and cascading over the shoulders where they hang down several feet like a fur boa. Tsar never removes this mask, not even when he's eating. Instead, he uses Transformation magic to merge his head with the mask, allowing him to eat with it. Otherwise, the mask's mouth is sealed shut. When he transforms, the mouth can open and a pharyngeal jaw shoots out, as seen in Chapter 1. To accompany the mask, Tsar also wears large 3-clawed gloves that stretch to his elbows. While these seem clunky, he maintains his dexterity quite well while wearing them, likely a result of having worn them so long. He also wears matching monster legs, basically large, baggy pants with a spined tail and clawed feet. Other than the monster outfit, Tsar wears a midriff-exposing, red work-out shirt. Tsar is imposingly large, partially due to the mask he wears which adds several more inches, if not feet, onto his already towering frame. He is very muscular, just bulkier than the average mage. Possibly due to his size, people naturally assume he's in his 20's, or that he's at least an adult. Tsar has terrible posture, often standing with his hips thrust out and his body leaned back, glaring down at people with his arms crossed. If not this, he'll usually be hunched over in a brooding manner. Personality Tsar is anti-social and abrasive, not liking to socialize or talk more than he has to. He can't small talk for crap, and he does his best verbally when he's yelling. To this end, he is usually verbally abusive to even his friends because it's basically the only way he knows how to talk to them. He'd prefer not to talk to anyone because he doesn't really know how to have a civil conversation and he thinks he'll just ruin everything. Tsar loves his friends more than anything. He has a crushing fear of being alone and losing the people he loves, and cherishes his friendships as a result. However, he doesn't seem to believe he's capable of making new friends, or just doesn't want to. As a result, he doesn't care about socializing with new people. The word 'friend' means a lot to Tsar, and he's very hesitant to use it to describe people, even those who are undoubtedly his friend. He is also completely inept in emotional situations, and has no idea what to do if someone is crying. He usually ignores them, choosing to look condescending or even angry at their sadness. During missions, he's very business oriented and would prefer to do exactly what he's hired to do and do it as fast as possible. Tsar can be very hot-headed and rash, and doesn't seem to consider the fact that there are people who are stronger than him. This idea is so foreign to him that when confronted with it, he became upset and confused, eventually shooing it away and deciding that if there were people stronger than him, he'd just beat them anyway. Tsar values strength almost as much as friendship. He has no respect for weak people, mainly because they are unable to protect the people that matter to them. Tsar is quick to anger at stupidity and silliness, but this anger isn't genuine, because he himself has moments of stupidity and silliness and can be childish, even immature at times. Typically around his enemies, because he doesn't care what they think about him. This side of him also shows when he's messing with his friends, which usually involves scaring them out of their wits. Tsar isn't necessarily smart, but he has a lot of common sense. He has a simple outlook on the world, almost a boring one. He doesn't care much for motivation, he sees the villain as the villain and knows that the villain is meant to be defeated. Beyond that, he doesn't care about who they are, their dreams or personality, he just wants to beat them. Weirdly, he is better at talking to his enemies, because, as stated above, he doesn't care what they think of him, which could be why he ends up making friends with his enemies so often, even though he doesn't mean to. Probably the weirdest thing about Tsar is his adamant belief that he's from the moon. In that regard, but few others, he's not very serious. Tsar insists that he was born on the moon and for some reason wound up on Earth Land. He's willing to talk about this with people he doesn't even know, oblivious to the fact that it makes him look weird. It never occurs to him that this is not normal, and never prefeces this belief with 'I know this sounds crazy...' or some other such thing. This is a great example of Tsar's stubborness. He doesn't care what other think of him, only about who he actually is. It's impossible to change his mind, even about miniscule things that don't matter. He's too proud to admit he's wrong about things. Tsar's love life is a mystery. He doesn't seem to treat women much differently from men, though he does avoid hitting them as that's how he was brought up. He's developed a reputation for being a pervert, however, because of his habit of trying to store things in his pants. Mainly because he sees this as an efficient method of storage without realizing that it is A) not and B) weird. He uses his pants for storing anything, and is willing to try to store whatever he needs in them, even if it clearly won't fit. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Quotes Trivia *Tsar sounds like Zoro (Christopher Sabat) doing a Bane (Tom Hardy) impression. *Tsar doesn't have a favorite food, but is on a mission to find one. At restaurants, he orders his meal at random. *The name given to Tsar by his adoptive parents is Honda, making his legal name Honda Batrich. However, he never identified with this name and would comb dictionaries looking to make one himself. *As a result of this, Tsar has a strange vocabulary. He would sooner use a word like 'baneful' than 'bad', and 'lily-white' as opposed to 'good'. *Tsar's favorite movie is War Among the Stars, but his favorite monster is Zoggo from The Beholder of the End. * Tsar also has an addictive personality, and will quickly take up new hobbies. He's already a movie buff, collects classic monster costumes and plays card games.